


Queen of Hearts

by catdaddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :c, Alternate Universe - College/University, Journalism Student!Iwaizumi, M/M, Med Student!Kuroo, PE Coach Major!Hinata, Performing Arts Student!Bokuto, Performing Arts Student!Oikawa, Photographer!Akaashi, akaashi and kuroo are roommates, bare with me, bokuto is a mess, everything is good in this world except from bokuto, idk who to ship hinata with yet, it gets better tho, iwaizumi is tutoring hinata, kinda angsty, kuroo is a flirty little man, oikawa and kageyama are friends now woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdaddy/pseuds/catdaddy
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi break up after four months of dating. Akaashi is broken and has no intention of showing it to anyone.  Bokuto is broken and has every intention to show it, Akaashi being the exception.With the help of Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Hinata, they'll figure out the truth behind the break up, and will learn how to piece things back together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Akaashi, can we talk?”   
About damn time.

“Sure, Koutarou,” I respond nonchalantly, trying not to care.   
“I.. We-”   
I’ve been waiting on this for a while.   
“I know.”   
He looks down, avoiding eye contact.   
“I’m sorry, I-”   
“I know.” How could I not know? It’s been obvious for a while, now. Kuroo explained everything to me, anyway. 

“I… I still want to take this course, even though I can move up, because I still want to be friends…” That’s right, he chose to take this photography class with me even though he’s supposed to be doing media studies this year, because he loves me. Loved, I mean.

“Do you want to be friends, Akaashi? I… I understand if you don’t want to.” 

“We can be friends.” I look away. I don’t want to look at him right now. I don’t think I even want to be friends, from all he’s put me through.    
“Hug?” He asks me, a small awkward smile at his lips.

Why not? I lean into him, his big arms holding me closely. His head leans on my shoulders, this could be the last time I hug him. We never hugged before we started dating. I’m going to miss these hugs, the way he pulls me in by my waist, and how I can hear his soft breaths by my ear, and the way he gripped me like I’m the most important thing in the world.   
He lets go of me and still refuses eye contact.   
“Are you okay?” 

No. “Yes.”   
“You sure?”

No. “Yes.”

“Okay… see you later, Akaashi.”   
I smile at him, both of us walking away. As soon as I’m away from him, the tears spill out of my eyes. 

“Akaashi-san, are you okay?!” A familiar ginger-haired boy asks me as he sees me cover my red, swollen eyes with my hands.   
“Ah, Shouyou, I’m fine,” I managed to cough out, trying to hide the sniffling between words.   
“I don’t like it when you’re sad, Akaashi-san. If there’s something that you need to talk about, you can come see me after class?” Hinata frowns. I am grateful for him. He’s young, not the brightest kid, but he’s been so helpful ever since he transferred to our university.    
“Thank you, Shouyou, but it’s okay. Head to class now or you’ll be late.”

He sends me a heartwarming grin, “‘Kay!”

I’m lucky I have this period free. Crying in class isn’t ideal.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kei-chan!” a familiar voice calls to me. “Are you okay, Kei-chan? Here, come to the bathroom with me and Iwa-chan!”  
I don’t say anything, but he’s already spotted that I’m crying.  
“Iwa-chan! Look… Kei-chan is crying.” Oikawa frowns at his boyfriend, who’s lips are are pressed into a thin line.  
“Akaashi....” Iwaizumi begins, his expression falling as I nod my head and fall into his chest. He holds me in his arms and lets me cry, Oikawa sending confused looks our way.  
“It was him, wasn’t it? He-”   
“Kou-chan broke up with you?” Oikawa asks miserably, face drooping.  
I nod, clutching Iwaizumi’s chest and sobbing, snatching sharp breaths and soft sniffles. I cry louder and harder, but I don’t feel like I should be this emotional. He’s been neglecting me for over a month now, and Kuroo told me that Kou doesn’t feel a connection anymore. I told myself I didn’t care, because it’s just a university fling and nothing more. Why am I so worked up over this? I’m not this week. It’s stupid to be upset over this. I pull myself away from Iwaizumi, smearing my fingers against my eyes and cheeks in attampt to dry them.  
“Ah, I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san,” I cough awkwardly.  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay Akaashi.” Iwaizumi smiles, “Oi, shittykawa, you should be in class right now.”Oikawa giggles, “I know… I guess I’ll be off. Kei-chan, let me know if you need anything!” And he bounces away before I can utter another word.  
“You don’t have a lesson now, Iwaizumi-san?” I ask him, not wanting him to be late because of me.  
“No, no. I’m done for the day, and you?”   
“Me too, actually, I’m about to head home.”  
Iwaizumi pauses in thought, “Do you want to come to my place? Oikawa is going to be home in two hours, you can help with dinner.”  
I smile, it would be quite nice since I’m currently living with Kuroo, Kou’s best friend. It might be a bit awkward tonight with him around. “Sure, why not?”  
“Ah, mind you, I have a lesson with Hinata this evening, will you mind?”   
“Not at all!”  
“Good, let’s get going then.”

Iwaizumi has a nice car, it smells like vanilla. It could be the yellow air freshener sitting in a glass bottle, but that doesn’t look like it’s been replaced for a while. It’s quite clean, but nothing too impressive. It’s probably a couple years old, maybe a graduation gift?   
I can see a pair of volleyball shoes beneath his chair, but they look a bit too small to be his. Maybe they belong to Oikawa?   
“So it’s over between you and Bo, huh?” Iwaizumi says, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“Hm, yeah,” I look down, staring at the volleyball shoes.  
He tuts, “That’s strange, he was so in love with you for the last three months, what happened?”  
I focus at the shoes, the tracing the blue details with my eyes, “I don’t know. He just randomly stopped talking to me I guess. I can’t say I did something wrong, either.”  
“Strange…”   
“But Kuroo says that Bokuto feels he’s lost connection between us, so I can’t do much.”   
“Hmm… But it’s still strange, you know? It’s weird that someone can start ignoring you and then claim to have lost connection.” He grips the wheel.  
“I think I’ve lost the will to care, it’s been building up for the last month,” I grunt back.  
“You know that’s not true, Akaashi,” Iwaizumi sighs, stealing a glance, “you’re telling yourself you don’t care because you don’t want to get hurt, right?”  
I guess he’s right, but he doesn’t need to know that, “No. I don’t think I care at all.”  
“If you say so,” He pulls into the parking lot, “but you won’t get anywhere by claiming something false.”

His apartment isn’t especially clean, but it’s definitely not a mess. A few clothes are left here and there, and I think there’s an empty Chinese take-out box sitting on the coffee table, but other than that, it’s quite nice. Iwaizumi is in the kitchen, and I can hear slamming of cupboards and drawers, and occasional sighs, until he storms out into the kitchen, trying to compose himself.  
“I forgot to buy food.”  
An idea quickly pops into mind, but I’m not too sure if it will work, “Uh, I can quickly go to my apartment and get some food, perhaps? There aren’t any good shops nearby, but I don’t live too far away, I could go run there if you’d like.”  
He looks at me hopefully, “That would be really helpful, do you want to change into some running clothes? I’m not sure what will fit you, but it has to be more comfortable than what you’re wearing right now.”  
He’s not wrong, I’m wearing black skinny jeans, platform boots and a light green button up, I won’t get too far in these, “Sure, that would be helpful.”

And, before I know it, I’m already wearing Iwaizumi’s black trackpants and light blue Aoba Johsai shirt, with my black backpack, jogging to my apartment block. It’s quite nice to be out here, it’s not too cold or too warm. It’s September, so summer is pretty much over now but it hasn’t turned wet and miserable yet. I feel like it would be fitting though, you know? Like, rain hammering down, soggy leaves slapping against you since the wind is so strong. I guess that’s how I feel, but I’m not sure you can blame me for that.   
I’m not really running fast, but I’m at a speed where I can’t stop, because my legs what to just keep running, and running, like some kind of clockwork. Okay, maybe that’s not the most accurate comparison, but do you get what I’m saying? It’s like, one part of me is rushing nonstop, and it’s making every other part of me want to catch up, and when one stops, the momentum will try and keep it running, so I need to keep going until my body can decide when it will calm down, as a whole.   
Well it’s going to have to stop now, because I’ve reached the building. I live on the bottom floor, so it’s not too much hassle getting there, and we also have a garden so no one’s complaining. I fish around my bag to find my keys, but when I try unlocking the door, it’s already open. I locked the door this morning, for sure, and Kuroo left earlier than me. He’s not supposed to be around for a few more hours either. Anyway, I step inside, and immediately smell the sickeningly sweet smell of strawberry shortcake coming from the kitchen. Kuroo’s home.

“Hey B!” Kuroo calls to me, poking his head white with flour around the corner of the door frame, “Where were you? Thought you’d be home earlier!”  
“Thought you’d be home later,” I grunt back, plopping down my bag outside the kitchen, “I’m not staying for long, I’m heading back up to Iwaizumi’s in a bit.”  
Kuroo chuckles, looking into the oven, “You seem out of puff, you alright, babe?”  
I grimace at his choice of nickname, but it seemed to stick the moment it first left his mouth, so there’s no point arguing against it. He’s right, though. I’m quite tired, mentally and physically, maybe I’ll get a sports drink if there’s one in the fridge, I don’t see why not.  
“Just a bit tired, Tetsu-san, do we have any sports drinks? I’m not gonna last tonight. Iwaizumi and I are going to head out and practice later,” I look away, forcing a small awkward giggle.  
“Ah, you’re lucky, Keiji, just bought some.” He tells me as I open the fridge.  
And clearly, by some, he means literally every bottle he could fit into this damned fridge. Twenty-one different colours, multiplied by a thousand, all scattered around my fridge.  
“Tetsu, what the fuck?”  
“Aha, that’s not it. There’s a few more in my room.”  
“Should I-”  
“No.”  
I take two, putting them on the counter thoughtlessly.  
“Wait, where’s the meat?”   
Kuroo smirks, grabbing my cheek, “You mean m-”  
“NOPE”   
“Eh? B you-”  
“Not in the mood, Tetsu.” Kuroo likes to have fun, or whatever, and make unnecessarily sexual jokes. I usually play along when Bokuto is around, because it’s fun, but I mean, can’t really do that anymore. Well, it’d still be fun to mess around, especially since I don’t have a boyfriend, but that’s probably the anger in me talking.  
“Right, sorry. Well the cakes going to be done soon, you want me to save you some?” Kuroo backs away, looking into the oven.  
“Ah, please, the meat is in the freezer right? Get me some beef out, wait no, get minced beef, I’ll get the rest.” I open the cupboard, pushing tin cans of peas and beans to one side to find the ingredients.  
Kuroo opens the freezer, “What are you making?”   
“Spaghetti.”  
“Okay, you have what you need?”  
“Yeah,”I pull the last can of tomatoes from the shelf, “Thanks Tetsu, I’ll go out now.”  
“Ah, real quick Kei, Bo might be coming over at, like, five? He should be gone by nine.”  
I choke on my spit, looking back at him, “Oh, right. I’ll come back at ten-ish so it shouldn’t be a problem.”  
I leave the kitchen, shoving the two bottles of gatorade and the ingredients for the meal into my bag and everything is practically falling out. I shrug, saying my goodbyes to Tetsu, and head back out to Iwaizumi’s apartment. Well, at least I’m good at making spaghetti.


End file.
